Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130407065110
...Okay, now I can't decide what fandom to do! MLP would probably be the easiest, and in that case I guess I'd just go along with the idea that people from other dimensions randomly turn into ponies when in Equestria. I was also kinda thinking about PnF, but I have absolutely no ideas for a human OC for that show... I do have a bunch of animal ones though... ^^ And then for a brief moment I thought about Webkinz World, but I quickly dismissed THAT idea. Sooo, I guess for now I'll go with MLP, but keep in mind I have no idea where I'm going with this, and am just writing the first thing that comes to mind. Which hopefully won't turn out so bad, 'cuz I'm still working on being able to think out an elaborate plotline and then actually write about it... Anyways, my MLP OC (for right now) is... I don't know... Silver Mist (Misty), let's say. Her cute mark is sort of a swirly cloud of mist (idk why), and she has a light bluish-gray coat and a slightly darker bluish-gray main and tail, along with a white muzzle and socks (white markings on her nose and feet, not an actual muzzle and socks). She's an earth pony, and was found as a filly by a family of Okapis living in Trottingham (which is the result of my randomness combined with the fact that British accents are cool, ^^). She's generally pretty quiet, and loves exploring the forest near her house. Aaaand... I can't think of anything else to say—OH! And her superpower (which she's about to discover) is... well... I'll let you find out on your own. So, without further ado, BEHOLD! My introduction-y part of the story!! :D (Also, the okapi family is Sjaru, the dad, Ariyah, the mom, and Kikki, their daughter, who's a lot older than Misty and lives somewhere else at the moment, but comes to visit a lot. Okay, NOW onto the story!) (The sun is just rising, and all the animals are beginning to wake up) Misty: *yawns and stretches, then hops out of bed and looks out window to watch the sun rise* *a squirrel hops onto windowsill* Squirrel: *in thick British accent* G'morning, Misty! *notices something seems odd* ...Wha's the matter? Is everything alright? Misty: Thanks James, it's just... another beautiful sunrise... *sighs sadly* ...Well... y'see... sometimes I wonder if my real parents are watching it too. Mum and Dad are so nice to me, even though I'm not one of their species; but sometimes I just... wish I could see my birth parents sometime... *ears droop* James the Squirrel: *looks concerned* 'Ey, Mist, I know it's a bit disheartening thinking abou' all that, but it'll all turn out just dandy, trust me, alrighty? We 'an go exploring later if you'd like, to take your mind off a' all that. Misty: *smiles a little* Thanks James, you always do know how to make me feel better. James: *smiles and fluffs tail up happily* Jus' glad to be of service, Mist. Now, pardon me, but I do believe it's almost time for breakfast. I mustn't be late, and neither should you, you know. Misty: Oh, right! Well, I'll see you in a while! James: Same 'ere! Top o' the day to you, Mist! :) *hops off windowsill and into tree nearby, then begins making his way back to the forest a little ways away* Misty: *waves and closes window, then makes her bed and goes downstairs* 'Ello Mum and Dad! Sjaru: *is reading newspaper* G'morning, Misty. Ariyah: Good morning, did you have a nice sleep? Misty: *nods* And you? Ariyah: Quite fine, dear. :) Now hurry and eat up your oatmeal before it gets cold. Misty: Yes Mum! *starts eating* (Later, outside...) Misty: *starts trotting through the forest, admiring the late summer foliage, and looking up in the trees* James? Are you up there? James: *pops out of previously unnoticed squirrel nest* Yes! 'Ello Misty, ready to go exploring? :) *begins scurrying down tree* Misty: Of course! *stops and lets James hop on her back* Where do you think we should go? James: Hm... How abou' down by the waterfall? We 'aven't been there in a good while! Misty: Sure! *starts trotting into the forest* (Aaand I'm gonna stop this post here so I don't accidentally lose all my work by accidentally deleting this or something) ~TLM